Unicorn Girl
by the shrink
Summary: Girl comes into sohomas life from other world, and can talk to animals.Not good at summarys. Yuki&OC Kyo
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first FanFic!!!  
disclaimer:I do not own Fruits Basket (yet...Muahahaha!!!!!...oh, did I say that out loud?) or the sixth sense. ah well**

**Anyway, please R&R.thanks!**

**Unicorn girl**

**By: Tohru**

Yuki was watering his garden,when he heard"Help me!!! Is anyone there?"in the forest."Please someone help!!"

Yuki started running towords the voice, and eventually saw a girl trapped under a tree.

"Could you help me? I'm kinda stuck." The girl said grimancing.Yuki ran over to the girl, and, with her help,

got the tree off of her legs.

"Are you ok? Anything broken?" Yuki asked worry in his voice.

"No, nothing broken, I'm bruised, but thats about it." The girl was feeling her legs and

winced when she got to her ankles. "Never mind.I think my ankles sprained."She tried to get up,

but she couldn't put pressure on her ankle"Owwww. Yup, its sprained. Could you get me my bag please?

It's over there."She pointed to a leather pouch(like a backpack)"It'll have stuff for my ankle in it."

Yuki got it and she pulled a jar out of her bag and put some green salve on her right ankle."Thanks.My name's Alanna, by the way. Whats yours?"

"Yuki. Can you stand?"Yuki asked giving her a hand.She grabbed it and got up, still putting little pressure on her ankle.

"Yes. Thanks for your help.Do you think I could rest over at your place? I don't really have anywhere to go." Alanna was looking down,embarrased.

"Yes, of course.Tohru will probably be overjoyed that someone will be over for dinner."

"Whos Tohru?"

"She lives with me, along with Shigure and Kyo.....You might want to watch out for Shigure, though.He's a bit of a lech."

Yuki was wondering what Shigure would try to do.

"Don't worry,I can take care of myself." Yuki noticed that Alanna was looking intently into the forest.

"What are you looking for?"

"Oh,nothing" Alanna saw a white tail for a second, but then it was gone.

"Shall we go?" Yuki saw the sky, and saw it was getting dark.

"OK." As they walked to Yuki's house, he got a better look at her. She was about 16 years old, with dark blue hair, purple-pink eyes,

with a light complexion. She was wearing a dark green tunic with the kanji for 'fire' on it, a gold belt,

breeches a shade darker than her tunic.Her hair was down to her butt,(and it was BRAIDED!!!) with gold ties.

"Yuki!!! I wondered where you where!" Tohru was smiling"Who's this?" She said looking at Alanna.

"This is Alanna, she will be staying for dinner"

"OK! My names Tohru!" She bowed" I'll go set another place at the table!" She said running off.

"Wow.You were right, that was definitly overjoyed. Is she always like that?"

"Yeah pretty on, lets go, we're almost there." Yuki said walking, thinking what Kyo's reaction would be.

As they got inside they heard"Oh, joy! Another beautiful flower is entering my home!!!"(guess who?)

"Shigure" Yuki whispered

"I expected as much" Alanna said rolling her eyes.

"Dinners ready!!!!" they heard Tohru yell from the kitchen

"Let's go."Yuki said giving Shigure the 'if you touch her then I will kill you' look over his shoulder as they walked into the dining room

(is that where they eat?I'm not sure.well,they do now!).As they sat down, Kyo came in,

surprised that there was someone else in the room"Who the hell is she!?" Kyo yelled (and you expected different?)

As he was yelling, Tohru came in, set the food on the table, and tryed to calm Kyo down.

"Kyo, please don't get mad. This is our guest, Alanna. Alanna, this is Kyo. Kyo please be nice, please?"

Tohru said, and of course, Kyo couldn't help but calm down(hes puddy in her hands.lol)

"Sorry 'bout that, he has a bit of a temper."Yuki said, smirking"Baka neko" he muttered under his breath.

"What was that,damn rat?!" Kyo yelled, face turning red from rage.

"I said you where an idiot"Yuki said as clam as ever.

"Aren't you going to try to stop them?" Alanna asked Tohru as they kept fighting

"Trying to stop them is like trying to stop a tornado" Tohru said smiling.

"Riiiiight.Anyway, this is really good! I wish I could cook like this."

"Thanks! They fight like this all the time, so I'm used to this."

"Really? All the time?"

"Yeah pretty much" By now Yuki and Kyo had settled down and started eating again.

"Having fun?" Alanna said sarcasticly.

"Yes, much." Kyo said, glaring at her. After dinner, they all watched a movie called 'The Sixth Sense',

(really good movie about this kid that sees ghosts, you should watch it) After the movie Alanna said "I'm going outside."

And with that walked out. A few minutes later, Yuki left too.

'_Come out, Dreams. Come here.'_ Alanna called out with her mind, and a white unicorn came out of the forest.

_'Why do you not wish me to come out in front of the other humans?' _Dreams asked

_'Because they will probably not understand'_

"Alanna? What is....is that a unicorn?"

**thanks for reading my first fanfic! if you have suggestions feel free to tell me!**


	2. For My Dad

**This is a story I deticate to my dad, who died of cancer, March 29, 2004**

**I dont own this poem.**

**I Shall Come Back**

**By Hilda Conkling, Age 10, 1922**

**I shall be coming back to you**

**From seas, rivers, sunny meadows, glens that hold secrets:**

**I shall come back with my hands full**

**Of light and flowers...**

**I shall bring back things that I have picked up,**

**Traveling this road to the other,**

**Things found by the sea or in the pinewood.**

**There will be a pine-cone in my pocket,**

**Grains of pink sand in my fingers.**

**I shall tell you of a golden pheasant's feather...**

**Will you know me?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi, sorry about not writing, my mom grounded me ( anyway, Thanks to baka-oniichan, SilverGriffen, Sami the Archangel, and Samantha!**

**last time**

'_Come out, Dreams. Come here.'_ Alanna called out with her mind, and a white unicorn came out of the forest.

_'Why do you not wish me to come out in front of the other humans?' _Dreams asked

_'Because they will probably not understand'_

"Alanna? What is....is that a unicorn?"

**this time**

"Uh-oh....Uhhh, hi, Yuki." Alanna said looking down, "Yes...that is a....unicorn.."

"But,I thought they didn't exist."Yuki said, reaching out to pet Dreams. "Yuki, don't she's not very...friendly..." Alanna trailed off, 'cause Dreams was nuzzling Yukis hand, instead of biting it as she usually did to stangers."Wow, she really likes you, Yuki, she usually bites."

"Really? Well I'm glad she doesn't hate me."

'_I couldn't hate you, you saved my Mistress'_ Dreams said, looking at Alanna.Yuki's eyes almost popped out when he heard Dreams mindtalk.

"Mistress?" Yuki said puzzled.

"Ah, yes, thats me." Alanna said, yawning.'_Dreams, I am getting tired. Do you mind?'_

_'Of course not Mistress'_

_'I **told **you, call me Alanna.'_

_'Goodbye, Mistress Alanna' _Dreams said, galopping into the forest

"Man, I hate it when she calls me that"

"Calls you what?" Yuki asked as he couldn't hear what they had said.

"Mistress. It gets very annoying." Alanna said rolling her eyes, "So, Yuki, lets go." Alanna walked inside, Yuki following after a few seconds.

"Alanna, Yuki, your back!" Tohru said, bright and cheery as always. She and Kyo were sitting close to each other on the couch, Shigure already went to bed

"Yeah, what were you doing out there?" Kyo asked, quickly scooting away from Tohru, when Alanna and Yuki came in.

"Nothing" Alanna said quickly,"Just talking about stuff."

"Whatever. Lets go to bed." Kyo said looking at Alanna and Yuki suspiciously.

"Yes! You can sleep in my room!" Tohru was smiling.

"Ok, I have a sleeping bag, so I'll sleep on the floor" Alanna said, somehow digging out a sleeping bag out of her leather pouch. Kyo raised his eyes when he saw that

"Nice trick. What kind of bag is that anyway?"

"Umm, this is a very special pouch. It holds alot more than it look like it would" Alanna took out a brush and a couple of ribbons, and a nightgown."I can hold almost anything I want in here. I am going to get ready for bed, ok?" Alanna said walking towards the bathroom

"Whatever. I'm going to bed." Kyo said walking up the stairs.

"Alanna you need help?" Tohru asked, looking at Kyo as he went up the stairs

"No I'm fine, thanks though. I'll be out in about a minute. But.... could you help me brush me hair? It's kinda long." Alanna said blushing

"Oh, of course! After you get dressed, we can go in my room, and I'll brush your hair!" Tohru said smiling brightly.

"Thanks Tohru, your a doll." Alanna said smiling back, as she went into the bathroom. She came out of the bathroom, and Yuki was still there, sitting on the couch, lost in thought."Yuki? Are you all right?" Yuki looked up, slightly startled.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Was that really a unicorn?"Alanna was starting to get uncomfortable and sighed

"Yes, it was. I'll explain some of it tomorrow, ok? You should go to sleep, Yuki, it's getting late."

"Ok. G'night Alanna"

"Night Yuki, sweet dreams." Alanna said walking to Tohrus room. When she got there, she took out her hairband and braid, and her hair went all the way down to the floor!!!!

"Wow! You really have long hair, don't you?" Tohru said eyes wide with amazement

"Yup" As Tohru brushed her hair, Alanna asked"Tohru? Do you believe in unicorns? Or any mythical creatures?"

"Well, I always believed in stuff like that even more so after meeting the Shomas. Why?"

"You'll find out tomorrow. Hey, you like Kyo, huh?"

"W-what made you think that?" Tohru said, blushing furiously. Alanna smirked

"Yeah, thats what I thought. I think he likes you too." Alanna started to put her hair in pigtails.She yawned.

"Really? You think so?" Tohru said hopefully.

"See? Its obvious you like him. But I'm serious, I think he likes you."Alanna said, finishing her pigtails, and getting into her sleeping bag"G'night Tohru, sweet dreams.

"Goodnight Alanna."Tohru turned off the lights, and got into bed, and in a few minutes, both were sleeping soundly.

**Will try to update more soon!**

**please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:sniffle I don't own Fruits Baskets OR the song!. sob**

**anyway, Im sorry for not updating sooner! the comp want working and stuff, so don't hate me!**

**(And the disclaimers make me look like im weak and a crybaby, but actually im a beginner in karate, and most of the boys i know are afraid of me! haha!**

**Well, moving on. I'm thinking of changing Alanna's name to Pyra. soooo if your actually reading this like your supposed to, than in your review, vote wether I should change her name or not!**

**Tohru's P.O.V.**

The next morning, I woke up and remembered what had happened yesterday. But when I looked over where Alanna was sleeping, Alanna wasn't there. But when I looked on the floor I saw Alanna's pouch was still there, and the window was open, so I figured she went outside for some air. I got dressed and and decided to make pancakes.

As I started making them, Kyo came.

"Hey. Anything I can do?" He asked. I blushed, I wish didn't blush so much.

"U-um of course. I'm making pancakes. Here, would you mind stirring this?" I said smiling

**Yuki's P.O.V.**

Today I woke up to beautiful singing. I wondered who it was, so I got dressed and went outside, saying good morning to to Tohru on the way out.

"Tohru, I'm going for a walk ok?"

"OK Yuki! Breakfast will be ready soon! I'm making pancakes!" Tohru replied smiling as always. As I went outside, the singing got louder, so I knew I was getting closer. I kept following the voice, and eventually I could catch some of the words

_"If I could fall_

_into the sky...." _It was the most beautiful voice I had ever heard, I finally got close enough to see her. It was Alanna (AN/ Like you didn't know). She was facing away from me, and I didn't want her to stop, so I stayed behind her and just listened to her sing

_"Makin' my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass and I'm homebound _

Staring blankly ahead  
Just makin' my way  
Just makin' a way  
Through the crowd

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder

If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you tonight

It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And wonder if you ever think of me

Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Livin' in your precious memory

Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder

If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you tonight

I, I don't want to let you know  
I, I drown in your memory  
I, I don't want to let this go  
I, I don't

Makin' my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass and I'm homebound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just makin' my way  
Just makin' a way  
Through the crowd

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder

If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass us by  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you

If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you  
If I could just hold you tonight"

**Alanna's POV**

After I was done singing, I heard a twig crack behind me. I pretended not to notice, but silently took me dagger, the hilt made of pure gold, and the blade made of the finest steel, engraved on the steel were runes to kill things that were pure evil. I loved my dagger. It had saved my life many times. I could sence the person getting closer, and I jumped up ready to attack, but saw that it was just Yuki.

"Damn, Yuki, don't scare me like that! You need to at least tell me your there! You could have gotten hurt!" I resheathed my dagger and lached it on my belt.

**Normal POV**

Yuki was surprised when Alanna pulled out her dagger, but she calmed down when she recognised him

"You have a beautiful voice." Yuki said smiling. Alanna blushed

"Y-you heard me sing?"

"Yes, and it was the prettiest voice I had ever heard." Yuki said smiling one of his 'princely' smiles Lets go, breakfasts probably done."

"Oh, goody. Whats for breakfast?" Alanna asked stomach rumbling very loudly. Yuki laughed

"Pancakes. Ah! I'll get some strawberries. Do you know the way back?"

"Of course. I'll whip up some cream, too."

"Kay. I'll be back in a few minutes." Yuki said running off. Alanna ran to the house and saw Tohru cleaning out the bowl, ans Kyo flipping the last pancake. The rest of the pancakes were piled up on plates. abaout 20 in all.

"I'm back!" Alanna said, making them both jump."Hey, Tohru, do you have any cream? Yuki's getting some strawberrys."

"Oh, of course! I'll get it!" As Tohru started walking, she slipped, but before she could fall, Kyo grabbed her, but they got too close, and Kyo transformed

"I'm so sorry Kyo!!!!" Tohro cried, as a orange cat ran out of the kitchen .

"What the hell.... Um.. Tohru, where's the cream?" Alanna was looking in the 'fridge."Ah, here it is. Tohru, I need a bowl and a whisk."

"Of course!" In a few seconds, Alanna was busy whisking the cream. as she finished, Yuki came in, carrying a small basket of strawberries.

"Perfect timing, Yuki! I just got done! Let's put these on the table, and then we can start breakfast! I'm starved!"

"Kyo, Shigure!! Breakfast is ready!" Tohru called. Shigure came in, and grinned.

"Oh, my beautiful flowers, breakfast looks divine!" He cried, clasping his hands together.

"Whatever. Kyo helped too, ya know. I just whipped the cream, and Yuki got the strawberries. Where is Kyo, anyway? He hasn't come in yet."

"I'll get him!" Tohru said running upstairs. Tohru thought Kyo would be on the roof. She was right. Kyo was on his back, staring at the sky.

"Kyo, breakfasts ready." When he didn't answer, Tohru sat next to him."Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kyo said, sitting up "I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"About the curse...And, maybe that I...shouldn't have been born." Kyo said, head down.

"Oh! Well, I'm glad you were born."

"Yeah? Why?"

"Well, because if you weren't born, than we wouldn't have met." Tohru said, blushing and leaning her head on Kyo's shoulder. She knew it was bold, but she didn't care. Kyo was surprised, but smiled, and ruffled her hair.

"Come on, breakfast must be getting cold." Kyo said, standing, and helping Tohru up. When they got downstairs, they were both slightly blushing.

"We were about to eat without you! Now sit, I'm starved." Alanna was smiling. She was glad she told Tohru that Kyo liked her. He obviously did, but Tohru hadn't realise it. As they ate their breakfast, Kyo and Tohru kept looking at each other, and Alanna and Yuki kept stealing glances at each other. Alanna and Yuki looked at each other at the same time, and Alanna blushed. After breakfast, they all went outside at Alanna's request.

"Yeah. Umm,Yuki? I said I would tell you about what happend yesterday? Well I'll explain."

**OH NO!!! a cliffie!!!! haha. anyway thanks to I-luv-Spongebob, and Sami the archangel for reviewing!! and don't forget, VOTE ON THE NAME THING!**


	5. Chapter 4

"Oh. Yes, of course. Well, to put it simply, my people are at war. As I was fighting, the enemy almost got me, but my sensei opened op a portal to this world, and I ran through. But, unfortunatly (A/N sr?), one of them got in too. We fought, but right before I killed it, it broke a tree, which fell on me. I threw a shiruken at it, and it died. I was immobilised by the tree, but luckily Yuki saved me. Anyway, thats _part_ of my story." Alanna ended. Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki were all wide eyed. Shigure was scratching his head.

"I'm afraid I will have to tell Akito about this." Yuki grew tence at Akito's name, but stayed silent. Dreams got bored and left.

"And who is Akito?" Alanna asked, intrested.

"Akito is the head of the household. He pretty much controls everything."

"OK, I want to meet him," Yuki had fear in his eyes, "But, I want to know about your curse that is placed upon your family." Alanna said, yawning, as if it's no big deal."Oh, yeah, and I want to go to school here." Shigure raised his eyebrow

"How did you know about the curse?" Kyo and Tohru blushed, but Shigure didn't seem to notice.

"Simple. I can detect peoples auras and stuff like that. Yours, Kyo's and Yuki's are different than most. Though Tohru's is normal. Dreams said she smelled a curse, so that confermed my thoughts. So, whats the curse? I might be able to help."

"Well, do you know the story of the Zodiac Banquet?" Shigure asked.

"Of course. My mother told it to me when I was little. It's my favorite story." Alanna said, smiling at the thought.

"Ok then, to put it simply, we are the cursed Zodiac. And when we of the cursed Zodiac hug a member of the opposite sex, we transform into our animal. I'm the dog, Yuki's the rat, and Kyo's the cat."

"Interesting. I wish to see Akito even more now." Alanna said, growing a serious expression. Shigure nodded.

"Okay, I'll tell him. But now, I must go CoughTortureCough my editor. Farewell!" Shigure left, chuckling.

"Right... So _why_ does he torture his editor?" Alanna asked, confused.

"It's his favorite pastime." Kyo said snickering.

"Ah. Kyo, Torhu, would you mind going inside? I want to talk to Yuki." Alanna said, noticing the worried look on Yuki's face.

"Of course not! Come on Kyo!" Tohru said, pulling Kyo with her to the house. Alanna walked over to Yuki, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong, Yuki? You seem...Distressed." Alanna asked, looking into Yuki's eyes. Yuki looked down, saying

"Why did you ask to see...Akito?" Yuki asked, voice low, and Alanna senced fear coming off him.

"Why not? It's not like anything'll happen to me." Alanna said, smiling reassuringly. Yuki was starting to get annoyed by her over-confident personality.

"How do you know! Akito may be sick all the time, but he is supernaturally strong! If you get him mad, he'll kill you!" Yuki screamed, face getting slightly red.

"How do _you_ know! You dont know what _I _can do! I can protect myself you know!" Alanna screamed back, getting up in Yuki's face, there faces inches apart. She was pretty distracted, so she did not notice a shadow creeping through the woods.

"What do you mean, you wont get hurt! Akito is so terrifying, I can't even describe it!"

"I've been fighting in a war, with... THINGS, that are so evil, it makes a normal person cower at the sight of it! You think I'm afraid of a _person!_" Alanna's aura was getting to be quite angry, and that atractted the shadow even more. The thing got ready to pounce at them, crouching down, firey eyes blazing.

"Fine, but if he hurts you, don't bl-" Alanna finally noticed it, and hit Yuki so he would not get hit by it, but could not move out of the way soon enough, and got pinned to a tree by a long, black arm. Yuki got a look at it, and it was a shadow figure, moving swiftly, and it had blazing firey eyes. Yuki got shivers just by looking at it, but was more concerned with Alanna _being stuck to a tree!_

_'I hope she's okay'_ He thought, running to Alanna foolishly. The shadow streched a arm from its back, and hit Yuki, knocking him into another tree, knocking him unconsious.

"YUKI!" Alanna screamed, her battle aura going from a soft blue, then to a dark purple. She freed one of her arms, and grabbed a shukusen from her belt. She cut off one of its arms, but it came back almost emmeadiatly, but she was free. Grabbing her other shukusen, she got in a fighting position, waiting for it to strike. It was fast, and before she could do anything, it cut her arm. She winced in pain, getting far enough away so she could concentrate. She closed her eyes for five seconds, and when she opened her eyes, they were glowing blue, and the blue spread down into her arms and shukusens. She gained speed, and she quickly sliced off one of the arms of the creature, and it didnt grow back. The thing screeched in pain, backing up. Alanna quickly cut off another arm, then slashed at it, inflicting as much pain as possibe on it, then cut off its head, finally killing it. When it did, it dissapated into a smokey substance. Alanna stopped glowing, and remembered Yuki. Running over to him, she sat next to him, and noticed that Yuki had a dangerous-looking gash on his forehead. Putting his head in her lap, she consentrated again, this time only her hands glowed. She touched his head, and the gash dissapeared, healing before her eyes. Yuki woke up with a start, looking at Alanna.

"What happened?" He sat up, and Alanna thrust her hands around his neck, hugging him tightly... and Yuki didn't transform.

"Oh, Yuki, I'm so glad your okay!" Alanna said, and noticed what she was doing, and quickly unatatched herself from his neck, blushing."Um. Sorry."

"Okay. What happend to your arm?" Yuki said, noticing her arm. Alanna covered it up with her arm.

"S'nothing. I've had worse. Lets go inside, okay?" Alanna said, getting up. They started walking, but Alanna's knees buckled, Yuki catching her before she fell. Alanna drifted off into unconciousness. Yuki carried her inside, putting her on the couch

**Reviews! Sorry for not updating for a while, will update soon!**

**thanks to**xWhiteXStaRx

Lil kit shippo

I-luv-spongebob

Sami the archangel

oh, and I dont own anything!

next will be a poem by my friend


	6. For My Dad 2

**Hi, all my trustworthy readers. I do not own this poem, it was created by one of my best friends, SilverGriffen, and she gave me the permission to write it up. Thanks Ed-Chan! Today is the day my dad died, one year ago, from lymphoma cancer. Just to let you know, if you have any friend who have cancer,_ DONT LET THEM GET A BYOPSIE! IT WILL KILL THEM! _there are other ways of telling, like a blood test. **

**

* * *

**

Silence

_Gazing at your silent face_

_Moved on to another place_

_I saw you,_

_There you were lain_

_Your soul freed from pain_

_Your last breath taken_

_You will not again waken_

_Where are you?_

_Do you know of the tears_

_Falling from my face_

_Containing all my fears_

_Why have you left?_

_A scar upon my broken heart_

_We shall never truly be apart_

**Deticated to Edin Alvarado**

**R.I.P. March 31, 2004**

**

* * *

Thanks to xWhiteXStaRx****and** Sacr wife**for reviewing! will try to update soon!** xWhiteXStaRx Sacr wife 


	7. IMPORTANT AN!

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**UBER IMPORTANT! IF YOU DO NOT READ, YOU WILL BE SORRY!

* * *

**

Okay, I have an announcement to make: I will be putting "Unicorn girl" on hold for a while, until I can get my act together. I MIGHT actually take it off the site completely, but if such a thing were to happen, I will take everyone's email addy, and email you that I am putting it back up. Really sorry about this, but I just havent been able to commit to my Furuba (Fruits Basket) story. I may put up a completely different story soon, and I'm not sure whether it will be Furuba or Inuyasha. Thanks for reading my fanfic, but if you want to be on the mailing list, review, and I will email you personally.

* * *

Thanks to **all** my previous reviewers!

xWhiteXStaRx

Neiji wife

KougasLady

Demons-Heart

Lil' Kit Shippo

I-luv-Spongebob

One Winged Angel Sami

nekozuki114

SilverGriffen

Luv's Ya All Bunches!

See ya!

Alia


End file.
